Many decorative gas appliances in the hearth industry are designed around the burner and ceramic log concept. The draw back with many such appliances is that they do not create realistic flame patterns. As such, there is a need for a burner system which can be incorporated in a gas appliance for producing realistic wood burning flame patterns.